The Second Avatar rewite
by PartiallyDeceasedFangirl
Summary: Azure died long ago, but his spirit lives inside Danny.When Aang was shot with lightning by Azula,the Avatar reincarnated into Azure..but,Azure's dead.Due to Azure's spirit still in Danny,Danny was made the Second Avatar. The spirits notice an error.Danny(or Azure) is of Fire Nation royalty.. Why would a fire nation boy be the next avatar? The cycle went backwards..why?
1. Chapter 1

**DaniFenton12-** Hey, guys. It's me. It's been a long time since I've posted anything. I've _finally_ rewritten The Second Avatar yesterday. Tell me if this one is better. I think it is.

**Danny-** DaniFenton12 does not own me and my universe or Aang and his.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one-<strong>

Danny woke up in a cold sweat.. again. Another dream exactly the same as the last one. He felt hot, burning like a fireplace. He went into his bathroom and washed his face. He fell back when he saw his reflection. An ugly scar was on the side of his face.

"What the.. hell?" He looked closer in the mirror and gripped the sink. He touched the scar and winced when he touched it. Part of his ear was also burned. He gluped and got dressed. He turned intagiable and snuck into his parents bathroom and grabbed his mom's makeup. He went back into his bathroom and tried his best to cover the scar up. It didn't really work. He sighed and washed it off.

"Danny! Breakfast!" His mom yelled, he grabbed his backpack and walked down the stairs. His mom gasped. " What happened to you eye?" She asked.

"I don't know." She looked like she didn't believe him.

"Hmm. Hurry up and eat. You have school." She patted his cheek and went down to the basement. He quickly ate and walked out the front door.

"Going Ghost!" The blue rings apppeared and he turned into the infamous ghost-boy, Danny Phantom. Or as most of the townspeople called him, Inviso-Bill. He flew into the air and to Casper High, High school.

After School

Danny walked out of the school doors with his best friends Sam and Tucker.

"it's spring break! A whole week of absoultely nothing!" Tucker said happily.

"A whole week of ghost- hunting, you mean." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Err- yeah. That's what I meant." Tucker tried not to make eye contact with Danny.

"How about a movie tonight, guys?" Sam asked,

"Yeah!" Tucker exclaimed. "How about we see Chronicle?" He asked.

"That sounds okay." Sam said,

After the movie

"See you guys later. I'm going home and sleep." Danny yawned.

"Okay. Bye Danny." Sam said

Danny's dream

"He is the chosen one?" A woman asked,

"Yes. He is the new avatar." The old man said,

"He does not look like much." She scoffed.

"He is the savior of the ghost zone."

"he is only a child!" She hissed

"As was Aang. If you don't count the 100 years he was frozen." He said.

"Which lead to murder at the Fire Princess's hands." She said.

"Um- where am I?" Danny asked, the two turned to him.

"This is the Spirit World. You have been chosen to be the next avatar." he explained. Danny rasied an eyebrow.

"What's an avatar?" Danny asked, "Like.. the blue people?"

"The avatar controls all four elements. I do not know of these blue people you speak of." He chuckled.

"I can control the elements? I guess it makes sense. I can control..ice." Danny said.

"Yes. That is apart of your water bending. We shall send someone to help you train. Though she cannot control any is very skilled in matrial arts. She will help you on your quest to her world." He explained. "Sir. Is it alright if my friends and sister come with us?" The man thought for a moment.

"I suppose it's alright." He said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>DaniFenton12-<strong> Yeah! I thought you guys deserved that after I've been off for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**DaniFenton12- **Here's chapter two! Danielle and Suki arrive! I'm going to try to update like crazy this weekened. Not much on this story but on alot of others.

**Aang-** DaniFenton12 does not own my world or me or Danny and his world.

* * *

><p>"Danny!" The girl jumped up and hugged him. Danielle had grown. She looked around 14.<p>

"D-Danielle? How did you get here? You've grown!" Danny said shocked.

"I didn't come alone! I had help from Suki!" She walked over to the girl who looked like a hologram. Her clothes kept changing from modern clothes to a weird warrior outfit (normal Kyoshi warrior outfit)

"Danielle. We can explain on the way. We have to hurry. If I stay too long I will stay together." Suki said,

"Oh! Right! Let's go!" She turned into her ghost half which changed too. They picked up their bags and they all went to the basement. The Specter Speeder was there and they threw their bags in the back. Danny left a note inside the fridge next to the emergency ham and got into the drivers seat.

"Where are we going Suki?" He asked turning around to face her. She did intrested in the high-tech stuff, but answered him anyways.

"Clockwork's Tower." She replied. She wasn't changing anymore and was in a warriors outfit. She looked a bit more relaxed. Danny nodded and took off into the Ghost Zone. They arrived at Clockwork's Tower soon enough.

"Daniel." Clockwork looked between shocked and amused. "You're the new avatar?" He changed into an old man.

"I guess so. We need to get to Suki's world." Danny said.

"But of course you feel the need to go backwards.." He changed into a child. "In time." One of the time viewers- as Danny called them- switched into an old war ship. "Wear these." He put the time necklaces on Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danielle. "Also. You should drink this."He handed glasses to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. "It will allow you too bend. " They drank the stuff in the glasses.

"I don't feel anything." Clockwork chuckled.

"You're not suppost too. It makes you bend not be a tasty drink. Now go."

* * *

><p><strong>DaniFenton12- <strong>Yeah! Longer chapters! I think that was longer than the first one. In my journal, I continued into the Gaang's world, but it left off with Suki introducing them to Sokka. I didn't want to leave you guys off with that. Also, Danielle's new outfit is on my DevaintART. My DevaintART account is on my profile. And Review!


	3. AN

**EmmyMetal- Hi guys.. So I uploaded another story.. Well, collection of stories, that has all of my extra ideas for the Second Avatar and stuff that I want to put in it but won't ever make it. So here's the link to go read it! ** s/8528514/1/Short-Second-Avatar-stories

**I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded anything yet, but this story gives me major writer's block whenever I try to write it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**EmmyMetal-** uh..uh.. hi.. *Runs away screaming from angry fans*

**Zuko-** Uh.. Toph and I will take it from here.  
><strong><br>Toph-** Yeah. Let the blind girl read.

**Zuko-** You're not reading.  
><strong><br>Toph-** Just.. sigh. **EmmyMetal** does not own Danny Phantom or Avatar.

* * *

><p>It took a while for them to get to Suki's world. But they finally made it.<p>

"Finally!" Tucker exclaimed, jumping out of the Specter Speeder.

"Guys. We have a problem." Suki said as they all got out.

"What? What is it?" Danielle asked,

"Your.. Specter Speeder. It will look way out of place here." She said.

"Oh right. Because of the different time line, everyone will think it looks like an alien or something." Danny said, Suki nodded.

"So we better hide it." She said,

"Yeah.." Danny sighed. They hid the Specter Speeder in a large cave and headed out on foot.

"Where do you think Aang could be?" Sam asked,

"Probably somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. I currently don't know about his whereabouts but there is the chance that we could run into him sooner or later." Suki said,

"Well this sucks." Tucker said, Danny slightly smiled.


End file.
